An Encounter With a Manger
by WonderBlonde
Summary: Ponch and Jon help Lt. Bates come to know the real meaning of Christmas, and witness an incredible event in History as well.


**AN ENCOUNTER WITH A MANGER**

**It was the day before Christmas and there was LOTS of Holiday excitement happening at CHP Central. The smells of homemade cookies, Christmas carols, and so much more being seen and heard, but one person was definitely NOT feeling the Christmas Spirit, one Lt. Harold Bates. True enough he liked the holidays and all, but he took issue with what he felt was not only the over-commercialization, but also the constant faith based references to it. He really had nothing against religion, but he felt that everything had its place, and the inclusion of a supposed infant Savior just did not register to his logical senses. That and the crew's continued wariness of him really made this for one uncomfortable Christmas, for both him and all under him. It wasn't for lack of trying on his part, but despite his attempts to make himself more personable, the crew there still kept their distance from him. Everyone that is, except Jon Baker and his partner Frank Poncherello. After the uneasy truce between Baker and himself, he began to notice a change in both the men. Ever since attending a faith based event two Christmases ago they had changed and done so for the better according to many. Ever since the carjacking event in which Jon Baker rescued him from, he and Baker had this newfound unspoken respect for each other, especially he for Jon. What he never let on was that it changed him, and it began to get him to searching. Searching for something, but he wasn't sure what. On this particular night he was accompanying them on patrol, a means to "get better acquainted with the men" he said to himself. This was going to be a long night for all involved, and the three of them knew it.**

**Traveling down Highway 101, the three stopped at a truck stop called "Mary's" to have a bite, and while there, Bates decided to make the most of this, by beginning a conversation. "Well Baker, Poncherello, what are your plans for this Christmas? Planning on visiting any family?" An uneasy Ponch replied, "Well, Lieutenant my family is in Chicago, and I am off on Christmas and the day after, but am unable to get a flight out there. Jon and I were planning on having Bobby and Bruce Nelson, as well as Bear and Bonnie over for an informal Christmas pot luck dinner." Jon then said, "My new girlfriend Mindy, and her friend Jael is also going to be there." He smiled. He saw that Bates was trying to be friendly, and then said "If you'd like you're more than welcome to stop by." Ponch winced at that one, and went to give Jon a poke in the ribs, but thought better of it. He then understood what his partner of over ten years was trying to do; following Proverbs 18:24, so he followed suite. "It's a great way to get to know everyone, and you won't be lonely on Christmas." He then realized what he said and wanted to kick himself. "Sorry Lieutenant." "That's OK 'Ponch'." Bates said. "It's not an easy thing to be alone on a holiday, but when you feel that it's over commercialized as well as all the fuss over what the 'real meaning' of the holiday is about… I mean why emphasize a baby born in a manger? Who's to say it really ever happened?" Just then, a strange sight caught their eyes, and it caught all three of them by surprise. A man and a woman in very strange clothing trotted down the street on an animal and weren't stopping. Lt. Bates had to blink a few times, and then replied, "Did you just see that?" "Sure did!" Jon said. "They looked like they were wearing middle-eastern clothing, weren't they Ponch?" "You bet partner! Let's follow them!" Ponch replied. With this Ponch and Jon got on their motors and Bates in his cruiser. "LA 7 Mary 3, 4 and L-1 following suspicious persons traveling down Highway 101 past "Mary's Truck Stop" near Exit 304. Individuals are wearing middle-eastern garb, traveling on a horse or donkey. Need back up." "10-4. Please Repeat, was that a donkey Mary 3?" "This is L-1 saying affirmative! Send back up NOW!" said Lt. Bates. They carefully followed the couple on the donkey down the highway, and as they got closer to the couple, all of a sudden a dense and thick fog surrounded them, and they couldn't see a thing. "Mary 3 and 4. I can't see a thing. Where are you?" Says Bates. "This is Mary 3. We're about ½ mile ahead of you, but we can't see a thing either. Putting on fog lights." Then the area lit up and Bates responded. "10-4 Mary 3. Activate the new radar devices and be careful. We don't want to bump into each other like blind mice." They travelled about five miles into the fog, when all of a sudden thongs began to clear. Instead of a paved road, it was all dirt, and there were lots of rocky areas. Despite the new and unfamiliar terrain, Ponch and Jon's motors were able to handle it, due to the addition of all terrain tires and shocks. It was still dark, but the sky revealed an inky expanse, and not a cloud was in sight. At this moment, Bates car apparently having been suffocated from the dust, stalled, and finally silenced. "Great!" Bates said. As Ponch and Jon made their way to him, Jon offered him a ride on the back of his bike, and they continued on. To their surprise they encountered the couple on the donkey and were able to catch up to them. Once they got close to the couple they saw something that made the stop in their tracks, and re-think their initial strategy. This couple wasn't anything suspicious, but a husband and wife seeming to have traveled a great distance. Startled by the sight, the trio let the couple know they were not there to harm them. The husband then said "Shalom travelers! Are you traveling for the census as well?" "Census? What Census?" Asked Bates. "Are you not from Israel, and don't know of the census that Caesar has made?" the man asked. Suddenly realizing what was said Jon whispered to the others. "Follow my lead." He turns the man and says, "We're not from here, but we are travelling for the census. We have family in Judah waiting for us. Are you going there as well?" "Why yes!" The man said. We are going to Bethlehem of Judea. We were both born and there, but have been living in Nazareth. My name is Joseph Ben-Jacob, and this is my wife Mary. Who might you be?" At this the three of them look at each other in abject shock. "Guys", Jon says, "I know this may sound strange, but I have a weird feeling that we are NOT in LA anymore. Based on their clothing and the surroundings, I say we are in ancient Israel. Bates responded with shock "What? How is this possible? Did we travel through time or something" Ponch then responded, "I don't know about time travel, but I more than believe what Jon is saying. Somehow, we ARE in ancient Israel, and based on what Jon has said it's between during 4-6 BC, it's also December and those two are none other than Joseph and Mary!" Numbed by this, Lt. Bates is shocked into silence and Ponch continues, "And, judging by the condition of 'Mary' over there she looks like she's due anytime!" Bates then responds, "Guys are you certain this is the real thing? For all we know we may have wandered into a Nativity re-enactment." Jon responds, "Lt. I know this seems impossible, but it is real. I know that you're a skeptic, and I understand that. I was once too. It took a great deal of searching myself , as well as having simple faith before I came to Christ, and without that I don't know where I'd be. Right now we have two people that need our help and we need to do so as CHP officers, so let's do our jobs and see if we can find a way back home, OK?" Bates replies "Well Baker, IF this is real, what about messing up history and all? "Where did you get that one Bates, an old corny Star Trek episode?" Ponch says. "Just like Jon says, we have a responsibility to help this couple, and who's to say, they didn't have help along the way, and it wasn't mentioned?" Bates sensing defeat, silently nods and goes along with the two CHP officers. Well, "Joseph and Mary looks like you to have some company." Jon says. By the way, I'm Jon Baker, and these are my friends Frank Poncherello, and Harold Bates." "Glad to meet you all." Joseph and Mary say. "We welcome the company."**

**They travel along with Mary and Joseph and decide to get to know them a little better, since they're going to be there a while. Jon then asks, "Forgive me Mary, but how far along are you?" She responds "I am in my ninth month, and due anytime." The expression on her face reveals that she is very worried for her baby, as well as her husband, so Bates then asks, "Just wondering Mary, why travel this if you're so close to having this child? Isn't it dangerous?" Joseph responds, "Caesar cares nothing for things of this nature, just as long as he can get his taxes from us, and by having this census, he can make sure to get every shekel he can. However, we trust God to protect this child, because it is His." Bates is now very puzzled, so Mary politely explains. You see sir, this babe is not my husband's, but HE is a child of the Most High God. You see about nine months ago, I was in my parent's home in Nazareth making bread, when a strange and brightly lit being came into the room, and said this to me: ****"Rejoice, highly favored **_**one,**_** the Lord **_**is**_** with you; blessed **_**are**_** you among women!"****[****c****] ****When I saw this being, I was very frightened, because I had no idea who or what he was, but then he calmed me with the following words: ****"Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God. ****31 ****And behold, you will conceive in your womb and bring forth a Son, and shall call His name ****Jesus****. ****32 ****He will be great, and will be called the Son of the Highest; and the Lord God will give Him the throne of His father David. ****33 ****And He will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and of His kingdom there will be no end."**** "I then asked the angel, whose name was Gabriel, by the way,**** "How can this be, since I do not know a man?"**** and the angel said to me,**** "**_**The**_** Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Highest will overshadow you; therefore, also, that Holy One who is to be born will be called the Son of God. ****36 ****Now indeed, Elizabeth your relative has also conceived a son in her old age; and this is now the sixth month for her who was called barren. ****37 ****For with God nothing will be impossible."**** "My response was simple." Mary Said,**** "Behold the maidservant of the Lord! Let it be to me according to your word." And the angel departed from her. **** Joseph then chimes in and said when Mary told me this I was shocked and became very angry with her. I said things I now regret, and had made up my mind to follow the Law of Moses and privately divorce her, so as not to disgrace her. As I was weighing my options, an angel appeared to me in my sleep, and said to me, ****"Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take to you Mary your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit. ****21 ****And she will bring forth a Son, and you shall call His name ****Jesus****, for He will save His people from their sins." ****Ponch replied, "That must've taken a great deal of courage to do." At this point the three men continue to listen with intense interest, and one Lt. Bates' skeptical nature is melting more and more by the second. **

**They finally reach Bethlehem late that evening, and despite the hour it is still bustling with people. They go to the first Inn, and the owner refuses them entrance saying "No room!" Everywhere they hear the same two words, and now Mary is starting to go into labor. They separate, and go to different Inns, but still hear the same thing and have the door closed in their faces. That is until a woman peers out the door, and beckons them to her. "We have a stable just outside the gates. Go three paces down from the gate door, and you will find it. I will meet you there." They finally make it to the stable and boy is it ever smelly. "Yuck" both Ponch and Bates say, and begin to gag. Jon laughs as he sees his partner and Bates acting like it's the worst thing ever, then Ponch says, "Jon you fink! Quit laughing!" Bates says, "How on the world do you handle this stench!" Jon smiles, and says "What stench?" and they both throw hay at him. This is the first time that Bates has actually laughed, and had fun. They then get settled and help Mary to a nicely hay padded area. They bring some of the blankets and the first aid supplies from the cruiser they left behind, and the motors now parked outside the stables, and now Mary is screaming in pain. The contractions are now 3 minutes apart and she is going to have this child. Joseph is doing everything possible to comfort his wife, and asks "Have any of you delivered a child before?" Ponch says "Oh yeah! More than once. Jon and I delivered a child a few years ago." "Bates, have you ever delivered a baby before?" Jon asks. At this point Bates is a nervous mess, but he snaps out of it and says "No, but I have medical training. Show me what to do, Jon." At this point the woman from the inn has towels, blankets and a bucket of fresh water. Jon says, "OK, this is what we do. Ponch, get the first aid kits. Bates, you and Joseph get the water and heat it to boiling, and get the towels from our kind hostess and have them ready. We're having a baby!" Jon gets Mary as comfortable as permitted and has Joseph and Bates by her side, while he and Ponch begin. "OK Mary, now when I tell you to, PUSH with everything you have, and when I say stop and breathe do so." and she nods in agreement. She pushes several times, and then breathes in between, and after several long hours, a cry pierces the night. It's midnight, and a new life is now in the world. A life that will impact the word in ways never thought possible. As they lay the child in a trough for feeding animals, and wrap him in thick cloths given to them by the inn keeper's wife, Mary says to the men, "Isn't he beautiful! Would you like to see and hold Jesus?" Ponch and Jon take turns, as Bates nods, and slowly approaches the baby. For the first time, every bit of skepticism is now weakened, and as he looks into the eyes of this little child lying in this manger, he shudders and runs out. He begins to weep uncontrollably outside the stable, and he feels a gentle set of hands on his shoulders. It's Ponch and Jon, who just stand there with him. Jon breaks the silence by saying "Amazing isn't it Lieutenant? We were present at a moment of history that was predicted in Scripture long before this. After seeing this, there is no way you can ever deny this night." Bates responds weeping, "Baker, Poncherello, I want what you both have! What do I do to be saved?" Jon softly replies "Simple Harold. Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and you shall be saved! Just tell Jesus that you want to let Him in. He'll listen. He's at the door of your heart, wanting to come in. Let Him." Continuing to weep and sob uncontrollably, Harold Bates, a Lieutenant in the California Highway Patrol prays: "God, I am through with the doubt and being 'PC'. I'm through running from the truth, and I admit that I'm a sinner who is separated from You and deserve to be in Hell. I now realize that You sent Your precious Son into this world to be a "sinless sacrifice" for me as Ponch and Jon have said, and I humbly ask that You come into my heart and save me! Cleanse me from my sins, and make me Your child. I accept Your gift of Eternal Life, and ask that you be MY Lord and Savior. I give my life to You, and dedicate myself to serving you. Thank You for saving me!" **

**At that moment, the skies being to radiate light, and they see a host of Heavenly beings in the sky singing "Glory to God in the Highest! And on earth, peace good will toward men." The beings leave, and suddenly they're on the roadside, several miles from the truck stop, and are greeted by Getraer, Grossman, Bonnie, and Bear and Turner. "Where were you guys? We were searching everywhere for you! What happened?" Says Getraer. Ponch, Jon and, Bates look at each other, and Jon says "It's a very long story Sarge, but we'll explain everything at Central. Bates smile and says "Definitely Joe, Definitely. I'm just glad we're back where we belong." The next day, everyone is at Ponch's apartment having a wonderful time, celebrating Christmas and passing around gifts. Bear, Bonnie, Bobby and Bruce. Even Jon's girlfriend Mindy and her friend Jael are there making the others laugh with a lip-synched rendition of "Nuthin for Christmas", when a knock on the door occurs. Ponch opens the door and it's Lt. Bates, with presents and a mouth-watering batch of chocolate chip cookies. Everyone goes silent, but he and Jon say "Come on in Lieutenant!" and they stare agape. Ponch says, "Glad to see you made it Bates. We have plenty of goodies, and there's lots of fun ahead." Bates nervously accepts and then says to Ponch, "Please call me Harold. After all, we're related aren't we?" he smiles and Ponch gives him a hug which makes the others really stare. Mindy comes over and grabs Bates arm, guiding him in, and says "Hello Lieutenant Bates! So glad you could make it!" Bates nervously turns to the others and "Hi everyone. Please let me apologize for my actions as of late. I know things have been stressful to say the least, but I hope to make things better between us, and promise to be a better watch commander. As you all know, a special thing happened thing happened to me, and it really, REALLY changed me, and I hope to show this to you all." Jon and Ponch guide him over to the tree, and give him a present of a new Bible, and tell him, "Welcome to the family, brother." and they resume the laughter of Mindy and Jael's musical parody, to which Bates joins. **

**Later that night, the three men see a bright shining star in the dark, and a soulful tune of "Silent Night" plays over the radio. **


End file.
